Image stabilization equipment may be used to provide pivoted support to allow the rotation of an object, such as a portable image capture device, about an axis. In applications that require portable photography equipment components, such as an imager, single-axis gimbal heads may be used in order to allow a balanced movement for the camera and lenses. Typically, gimbal assemblies do not allow the image capture device to move freely, i.e., have non-versatile applicability. Current gimbal assemblies are also not optically optimized, have low rigidity, are of non-scalable low production quantities, come at a high price, and do not provide any specific image capture device solutions.